


Lost in the Woods

by whothefrellami



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sam and Jack are separated from the rest of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods

“Well, _this_ is not what I meant,” Jack admitted.  He’d suggested that they get away from the others for a while and, if Sam was honest, she knew she could use the break.

She didn’t think they’d even been walking that long. But night had begun to fall and the forest now had an eerie vibe to it; the trees bare, the low mist around their feet ruffling the leaves on the floor, the only other sound stemming from twigs snapping as they fell from branches high above their heads.

“How long ago did we leave the others?” she asked.

Jack shrugged, and Sam rolled her eyes.

She took out her walkie and held it to her mouth,

“Daniel, this is Sam, do you read?”

Jack scoffed,

“That’s like asking a candy man if he has candy.”

Sam smiled, trying not to giggle down the line.

“Daniel, do you read?”

Nothing.

“Just static,” she informed Jack.

He looked around,

“You think they just left us? All alone? In a dark forest?”

His tone seemed almost too pleased, and she couldn’t help but agree. Being alone with Jack did have its perks.

“I guess so.”

Jack held out his arm to her, and she looped hers in it. As they walked, the forest became no less eerie, but what kind of explorers would they be if they were scared of a little darkness? Jack held her close, telling himself it was because one of them would likely wander off if they became separated, but knowing really that the warmth of her against his side was something he longed for. More than he should. Sam didn’t seem to object, she held onto his arm, every now and again resting her head against it as well as she began to tire. He suggested they try to find somewhere to make camp for the night, but she reminded him they didn’t have any equipment.

“We have each other,” he replied.

It was all that mattered then. Their communications to the rest of the team had been cut off. Each other was _all_ they had.

Jack stopped, and sat down on the ground.

“Colonel-”

“Shh, Carter. Just, sit.”

She did as commanded, and Jack fell back, lying flat on the forest floor, inviting her to do the same. She lay on her side, curled into Jack’s chest as the wind grew colder and she felt something push against her.

“It’s my-”

“Sir, you didn’t bring a sidearm.”


End file.
